Ty Lee's Training Nights
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: A series of one-shots about Mai and Azula having fun with Ty Lee. Lemony yuri ahead (this is your only warning. If you don't like yuri, back out now). R&R, it's just my third story. And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap. MaixTy Lee & AzulaxTy Lee
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will. Rate and Review, this is just my third story. I'm trying to improve my writing skills with this one. I hate being OOC with any character and Ty Lee has this Valley Girl dialect that's totally different from the way I write or speak. This is just going to start out as a series of one-shots that might branch out into a story later. I might do some fan decision thing later on for an ending if I really get into this, so follow away. **

Ty Lee's Nights

She wiped her moist fingers through my hair, like I was a towel. That part was always gross but it was already messed up, so I wasn't too mad about it. She laughed softly as she pulled her sheets around herself and quickly fell asleep. Azula was fierce and rough, like a saber-toothed moose-lion, but I'd fight a platypus-bear if it would save me from one night with Mai… and she was just waking up.

When Azula came to visit me and asked for my help on her mission to catch the Avatar, it was more than to just have a friend with her. She wanted me because she wanted her toy back. We were roommates when we went to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls together. I guess she kinda had a crush on me, and we all know Azula always gets what she wants. About a week after we'd met, she started experimenting with me. She'd tell me to quit being such a baby when I told her it hurt. She'd smacked me if I moaned too loudly. She'd even burned me, although I'm still pretty sure that it was an accident, and the "A" shape was just a coincidence. I couldn't resist Princess Azula, and that had left me vulnerable to Mai.

"What are you thinking about," she asked. Her slender, strong arms wrapping around me and holding me tight.

"Oh… I was just thinking about how all the starts kind of look like- nnnf!"

"Shh," she whispered, gently pinching the tip of my nipple through what was left of my shirt. I knew I was gonna have to stay quiet. Mai knew about Azula, but Azula had no idea about Mai! If she ever found out… the thought made me shake harder than the pinching did. She tugged hard on my braid, bending my head back onto her shoulder. "You always let her have her way… you secretly love it, don't you?"

I whimpered softly, her tugging hurt, but I'm not allowed to answer back unless she says so. That was one of my rules. And to be totally honest, I really did love every second of this. All the attention… it was even better than the circus.

"Mmm," she sighed softly as she licked my neck, tasting the sweat that I'd worked up from Azula. She lifted her right hand off my body and I started to shake. The scariest moments with her are when I can't feel her hands and I can't tell what she's gonna do next. "Eyes." I closed my eyes, even though I wanted to keep them open to see what she'd do next. I was terrified, but I knew I couldn't open them. Another one of my rules.

The handle of her knife was in me so fast, I almost broke 5 of my rules. Instead I just whimpered softly, breaking one. She bit my ear, hard, and I grit my teeth, hoping my punishment would be over soon as she started twirling the handle inside me. Most times she cut herself when she used the knife. I'm not too sure she cared.

I breathed deep, my ear starting to hurt less. She started slooowly pulling the knife out and I bit my lip. In was hard, but out was always and adventure. I tried my best not to make a sound as I felt every bump and pattern of the cold steel slip out of me. She really took her time with the last couple of inches. It felt like she'd… wait… she did stop.

"Open," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at her curiously. "We're going to try something different," she said darkly. I gulped, scared. She pulled me into a kneeling position by my hair and sat on the chest she kept her things in. The knife was still in me, pointing straight down, the heavy blade beginning to slip out.

"That knife doesn't come out until _I_ take it out," she said sternly. I tensed up, I didn't want to get punished again. But there was no _way_ I could keep it in much longer.

She opened the sash to her night-robe and spread her legs. Even in the dim moonlight we had I could see her lips were pinker than my aura at the circus. She nodded her command and I started to work, still tensing every muscle I had in me to keep the knife where it was. A minute ago I was wishing she'd used one of her stilettos, they were a lot thinner… now I was wishing she'd used her sai, the wider handle would've been so much easier to keep from falling.

But I couldn't think now. I buried my face between her thighs and got to work. At least she was tasty. She was already so wet. She really got off on what she did to me. It was kinda cute, really. I went straight for her sweet-spot. I was running out of time and I needed her to finish before I got in trouble. I swirled my tongue around the bud, hoping to get her there faster. I was starting to enjoy myself and I was already wet from Azula's earlier-

The knife hit the dirt with a soft thud. I looked up at her shocked. She smirked back, darkly. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will. Rate and Review, this is just my third story. I'm trying to improve my writing skills with this one. I hate being OOC with any character and Ty Lee has this Valley Girl dialect that's totally different from the way I write or speak. This is just going to start out as a series of one-shots that might branch out into a story later. I might do some fan decision thing later on for an ending if I really get into this, so follow away. Thanks to bob, RSK, Whitewolfkruger, and . for the reviews. [Sorry if this chapter is a little short and seems rushed. It was.]**

I made sure to wake up early the next day and when I came back, I told Azula I fell trying to climbing a tree to say hello to a parrot-rooster. It was the only way to explain the bruises Mai gave me as punishment. She didn't really care though. Azula never cares. Unless it's the Avatar. You know, the kid with the arrow tattoos? I'm sure you've heard of him.

Anywho, the entire time, Mai was being super creepy and quiet I thought I was saying something wrong. I bit my lip, I was so nervous and I played with my braid, hoping to change the conversation. "We're going to need water soon, right?"

Azula scoffed at me. "What do you think we have the Guard for. They take care of the menial tasks and we capture the Avatar," she said, clenching her fists.

Mai just rolled her eyes and sighed. "How exciting."

There wasn't too many places to go in the giant metal tank we were in. We could really only drive it during the day though; it rolled on fire power and the fire benders strong enough to power it had to sleep at night. At least until we got on the Avatar's trail.

Azula found me in my room. I was reading a book while resting on my elbows with my feet on my head. It's actually a lot more comfortable than it looks.

"Hey, Azula," I said cheerily. She glared at me and I looked down and rolled to the foot of my bed, sitting crossed-legged. That stare only meant one thing: she was really bored.

She snapped her fingers and I crawled over to her on my hands and knees and started undoing her shin-guards. Getting her out of her armor was a total pain, but I couldn't say no. Not that I really wanted to. Her chest-piece and arm guards came off easily enough. Then the chain-mail gloves. I went to peel her out of her shirt and she grabbed my hand, bending it until it hurt. Azula never let me touch her or get her out of her clothes. The pain was so bad, I started whimpering. Normally she let go when I did, but she seemed extra annoyed today. She muscled me down to my knees and glared at me, daring me to try and get back up. I didn't. For some cooky reason, I trusted her not to hurt me. Well, not hurt me badly. The claw and bite marks did sting a bit.

She pulled me up by my hair and shoved me onto the bed, still holding on tightly to my wrist. She growled at me like a ferocious lion-bear and grabbed my other wrist in the same hand. I struggled against her grip a bit, but didn't break it. She liked it when I did that. When I showed her exactly how much power she had over me…

She struggled with my shorts. They were my last pair so she couldn't burn them off like she normally did. They were only half undone before she started pulling them off me. I felt the sting of her nails on my hips as she scratched me trying to get them off. I whimpered more, squirming under her rough hands.

She used her hips to pin mine down, keeping me in place. Then I felt fingers walking their way up my thigh. I froze, barely breathing. Two fingers tapped at my warm, pink flesh. She wanted me to beg for it. I knew better than to not do what she wanted.

"'Zulaaa~" I moaned. "Please… please… ple- AAH~" They were swirling and pushing inside me. The pressure, the feelings were all so much. I didn't want this feeling to ever stop. It was even starting to feel better. I wanted to squirm as I felt myself stretch to let in another finger. It started feeling better. Do good. "Aaah~ aaah~ Azuuulaaaah~"

I kept moaning, so close but then… she stopped…

"Azula…?"

She grinned at me with that smile that was so creepy but I'd gotten so used to it by now… I tried to beg, but my mouth wouldn't work. I wanted her to finish. I _needed_ her to finish.

"You're such a needy little tart, aren't you," she said. Those words would've hurt if they'd come from anyone else, but Azula never meant them to hurt. I nodded, my cheeks were so warm I knew I was blushing. She slid down and started licking. Her tongue was so warm. Her lips almost burned. And it all felt so good.

"Aaaah~ mmmf. Azulaaaaah~"


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will. ************That out of the way, I'd like to start off with an apology. I know it's been a really long time since the last time I posted a chapter in this story, but at the moment I'm working on four stories at once AND I just entered my freshman year of college this September, so I've got a lot of things going on, but that's not excuse. I love all of my fans and can't thank you enough for all of the reviews. You guys really make me feel appreciated and make me want to flesh out this story more and more. I can't promise weekly chapters anymore, but I can promise you that I'll never stop with this story until I'm done with it or until I run out of ideas. Again, to any and all of my reviewers, stay tuned because I figure out what my first fan-made story decision is going to be and it's coming in a couple chapters. Thanks to all of my followers and reviewers who've just joined and those who've been by my side since day one. Thanks to reviewers **** . , ****Whitewolfkruger, ****finalps3, ****RSK, ****Arbiter, and ****Cupcak3 Lov3r, ************you guys really saved this story from being forgotten as my college work piles up. As you all know** **I'm trying to improve my writing skills with this one. I hate being OOC with any character and Ty Lee has this Valley Girl dialect that's totally different from the way I write or speak, so sorry if it's not one of my best works. ************I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest of my works on the site. Stay tuned, guys, and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.**

I came three times without permission. I couldn't help it, Azula had just been looking for a reason to punish me, it was totally unfair. Today's punishment was to keep me hanging... teehee~ I made a funny.

I was tied up, a really old rope tied around my wrists and ankles, making it sting where they were tied any time I moved. There were more ropes around my legs chest and girl parts. She tied me up in this weird way that made any movement dig the rope in even deeper between my legs. Then she gagged and blindfolded me, hooked the ropes to a beam on the ceiling so high I couldn't touch the floor and left my room. This was the worst punishment ever. Every bump the giant metal tank thing hit made me move and the rope dig in deeper. I didn't know how long I was tied up before I heard someone come in. At first I was really scared because I couldn't see who it was and I thought it was one of the nice cleaning servants, but then she giggled her quiet little giggle and I knew it was Mai. I heard her sit on my bed and some of my blankets moving.

"What do you do to get yourself into these amazing situations," she asked sarcastically. I didn't try to answer glad the gag wouldn't move. It tasted really familiar and I was pretty sure it was Azula's underwear. Probably the pair she'd been in all day. I shivered thinking about it and squeaked as the rope dug in a little deeper. "But then again, you love this... don't you? You love having us make your body ours." I tried to say something, but Azula's underwear were just so deep in my mouth... I heard Mai stand up and felt her nails graze along the bottom of my feet. I squeaked, always having been super ticklish. Mai knew this though. I started begging. She didn't know about the rope- "I see Azula's been learning some bondage. These knots are an old Water Tribe torture technique. They use the tortured's own weight against them, eventually, the stimulation will become unbearable and you'll just pop... I might want to watch that."

I heard her settle down on my bed and not much else. I wasn't listening very hard though, I was really trying to concentrate on not moving. The rope was digging deeper and deeper, and it was starting to swell from the moisture. I started whimpering, but the deep breaths made me move even more. I bit my lip, trying really hard not to make this torture more unbearable than it already was. After a while, I finally found a comfortable position and didn't have to move anymore. I heard Mai start moaning and I was guessing she was really enjoying watching me tied up like this. I didn't hear her get up, but I felt the feather as it brushed along my thigh. It tickled a bit and I moved a teensie bit out of the way. Then Mai started tickling my feet and I lost it. I was trying to kick and scream and every movement I made yanked the rope even further and tighter inside me. She tickled me for what felt like hours. Then she stopped, but it was way too late. The rope was in too tight and it was rubbing against me so rough. I started cumming, and screaming as I did. The shivers that came with it forced the rope even deeper and after what felt like another hour but couldn't have been longer than a few seconds, I came again. I was screaming and whimpering and shivering as the rope forced me into orgasm after orgasm.

It was a long time before I felt someone help me down. The pressure finally gone from my sore muscles. The strong hands placed me on the bed and covered me in a sheet, not caring to untie the ropes from my ankles and wrists. I opened my eyes as she took the blindfold off and saw Azula tucking herself in beside me. Mai wasn't around. She must've disappeared while I was screaming. I took a deep breath and let it out, glad to be able to move again, if only enough to not wake up Azula. She hardly ever let me sleep with her. After a while I fell asleep, listening to the graceful breaths Azula made as she slept.

I woke up the next morning to Azula untying me. There were marks where the ropes had been holding me, but I didn't care. I hugged her good morning and she didn't throw me off for a whole eight seconds. She left my room quietly and then I was alone. I stretched a bit and put on some new clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. My aura was adorably pink. I was just slipping into my flats when I heard someone open the door again. It was Mai, dressed in her night clothes.

"I see she let you down."

I nodded and smiled at her. She walked over to me and kissed at my neck. It was a really soft kiss, but I was still sensitive all over from last night. I whimpered a bit and she smiled, biting at my neck. The room was swirling around me like the fires that they put on the rings in the circus. I felt so dizzy, but I tried my very best not to break away from her. She had her own reasons for being nice to me right now and I was going to enjoy it while I could.

She moved up my cheek and started kissing me. She pulled me in tight against her body to keep me from falling and I felt so happy in her arms. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I felt my aura burn with the happiest shade of pink ever. She pulled me in for a last kiss and walked away towards the door. She looked back at me and crossed her arms. "You're going to need to find out who you really belong to soon." Then she walked away. My aura went from pink to blue faster than ever before.


End file.
